The present invention relates to electrical generators and more particularly, but not exclusively, to an electrical generator utilised with regard to a contra-rotating open-rotor propulsion system for an aircraft.
A number of propulsion systems are known for aircraft including open rotor and turbo-prop gas turbine engines. In such systems blades are presented upon a hub and drive given through an appropriate shaft in order to create rotation and therefore propulsion. Typically, the blades have a pitch variation mechanism whereby the angle of the blades can be altered to maximise propulsion effects. It is also known to provide each blade with a de-icing facility in order to remove ice which may build up and so alter the propulsion characteristics of the blade.
Generally, mechanical couplings are utilised in order to provide the force to alter and operate the pitch change mechanism for each blade. In such circumstances generally a complicated arrangement of rotating thrust plates, operating rods and other mechanical components is used to transfer force from an actulator in an engine nacelle to the blade system providing a rotating reference frame.